irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
History of Irk
Irk is a planet that is a super metro, pink, glowing planet with five thin purple rings. Civilization started at 400,000 Irk B.C. with roughly 15,000 Irkens. Prehistory of Irk Millions of years ago,Irk was mostly dominated by fercious,gigantic crustacean like beasts. Until a major extinction occured,wiping out these creatures,giving way to insect like creatures to dominate the planet. Leading to the evolution of creatures that would one day evolve into Irkens. Irken Evolution The Irken species evolved from tiny exoskeletal ant like creatures into giant ant like creatures, then bipedal exoskeletal creatures, and eventually modern Irkens. This process took billions of years and is a large part of Irken History. The Rise of Civilization Note: The corruption of Xeno, or the Irkens being a peacful race prior to it, is not an official part of Irken history, it is merely a rumor. The Stone Age Irkens have always been hunters. The beginning of civilization on Irk started around its equator, on a large island where wild exoskeletal beasts were plentiful, but hard to kill. Irkens showed the first signs of intelligence by using a sharpened piece of rock to cut through a beast's exoskeleton. The Irkens soon after developed tools and built shelters, setting up the first Irken village. The invention of the boat allowed Irkens to move away from their island and onto mainland. Other primitive Irken species already existed here, but upon the arrival of the more advanced Irkens, they were slaughtered mercilessly. The Bronze Age After the less evolved Irkens were hunted to extinction, metal was first discovered. Soon thereafter, Irkens started making all kinds of new tools and equipment. They created a city of stone and Bronze that shimmered red and gold on the ocean water. This city would expand over the centuries and become the Irken Capital City of Xenoia. Irkens now spread across the globe, and more and more cities, towns, and villages sprang up across the globe. For every city there was an emperor. These people were almost always taller and bigger Irkens because they were big enough and strong enough to win a fight against any other Irken. The Age of Blood Soon the quest for land divided Irk into eight huge Empires. They each amassed an army, and war was at hand. Religion in Irken Culture was usually rare,and those who had religion were used crushed and often discriminated. Irkens stood in huge lines across the battlefield, and marched forward with swords swinging. This tactic was effective for gaining land, not for helping the soldiers. Over 150,000,000 Irkens were killed using this tactic, and soon invented new weapons to assist them. Bow and arrow, crossbows, and catapults all assisted the troops in battle. Soon one group dominated Irk, and everyone else was killed. The Age of Enlightenment Irkens now sought to advance their technology past their current capability. Gunpowder was weaponized for the first time, and firearms were brought to life. Irkens began to use clockwork like machinery for the first time. Art and music was created at this time. It was a time of prosperity and peace for the Irkens everywhere. The Industrial Age With no war, Irkens kept improving their technology and eventually discovered electricity. This drove an Industrial Revolution across the globe. Trains, cars, and huge frigates were all invented and put to good use. Unfortunately, workers were disgruntled by poor conditions and revolted against their employers. The world was set ablaze by intentional factory fires, riots, and murders. This was when the first full scale Irken Military was created and put to use by controling the rioting workers. Less manual interaction with dangerous materials was demanded and created, and the workers calmed down. When the first aircraft was sent up into the sky, factories started manufacturing airplanes on a huge scale. Passenger aircraft, military aircraft, and exploratory aircraft were common sights on Irk. The Space Race When a district of the Irken Empire launched the first solid fuel rocket into the sky, a race to create the first spacecraft began. The first object to reach orbit belonged to the same district that launched the first rocket. From here on out, probes, animals, even a previous Emperor's body were launched into space. The first Irken in space was named Plinkoo. After one rotation around Irk, he returned to the surface. Only a year later, he died of an Irken cancer. Radiation shielding was implemented, and the Irken Empire expanded to a foreign body for the first time. Only 15 years after the first rocket reached space, Irkens landed on their moon. Three people were part of the landing party, but only one returned. Tears in the suits of the other two were their fatal demise. Suits were changed, and more missions to the moon took place. After the Irkens established the first space station and landed on their nearest planet, the Space Race ended, and there were no big discoveries in space for 100 years. The Information Age The Advanced Irkens now craved information more than almost anything. The Irkens strangely had a sudden advancement in technology and knowledge of the universe. For unknown reasons,this also led to the near eradication of Irken religion. Irken Religion would not return until sometime near the present area,although it was still very rare. They developed high tech computers, scanners, and probes. They explored Irk in great detail for 100 years before turning up a discovery that would change Irk forever. The core of Irk emits a radioactive pulse every ten years. This pulse is enough to power a nuclear reactor for a century. The Irkens soon began huge mining operations for this rare "Irkenite." After the Irkens were able to harness this power, they turned back to their space program. The Interstellar Age The Irkens were able to harness Irkenite to emit the same pulse that the core does, propelling them through space. While this technology jams all communication and radar, it allows a ship to travel much faster than previously. This equipment was tested by a probe, and later by a small group of Irkens who volunteered to be the first Interstellar travelers. The Discovery Age Ten years later, the thought dead Irkenite powered probe transmitted its last data file. It tells the Irkens of a far off world with sentient beings. These beings were described to be short, bipedal, hoofed, and with flexible horns growing out of their heads. The Irken Empire had found the Planet Vort: the first known example of alien life. The Intergalactic Age The Irkens soon has another sudden boost in technology and research,it is unknown how. Also,the idea of cloning was being tested and researched during this time. With improved engine technology, the Irkens traveled throughout their galaxy and began a generations long trip to another galaxy. No signal was ever sent back,save for the automatic arrival message. This suggests that the crew may have died on the way there, but seeing as the ship made it, the Irkens consider this to be the first Intergalactic travel. After this event,Irkens started a new calendar cycle, that just so happens to somewhat correspond with Earth's calendar. Begin Timeline of Events The earliest known event in Irken history is a legend known as The corruption of Irk. The Legend states that emperor Xeno killed the entire Irken Council in ordert to take control of Irk. However, there are hundreds of Variations of the story, and the only ones to confirm this are Krenzo and Almighty Tallest Blue. The variations of the story range from Xeno being corrupted by Dusq, to Xeno being corrupted by an evil slice of cheese. Because of this, it is not considered an official part of Irken history. And so, the Irkens were now travelling to other planets, and began to do what was one of the unexpected things, conquering planets. They were travelling through the galaxy, making planets into what they desired. All Irken Conquest/Z-14 events will be identified by an * 0000 *The Story of Xeno (legend) *The Era of Fear 0018 *The Creation of curly fries. 0020 *The Ultimate Annihilator *The start of Dusq legends and incredibly small,hidden Irken religious groups * *The Release of Dusq(Legend)* *The Creation of the Nightmare Dimension(Rumor) *Cloning experiments started 0033 * *Creation of the Control Brains 0045 *Cloning implemented in the Irken Race *Biotechnology advances,advanced cybernetics created. *Genetic Engineering implemented in Irken Birth 0066 *The idea of Smeetiries becomes possible. 0100 *The rule of Emperor Kodos *Another sudden rise in technology advancement,reasons unknown. * 0155 *Death of Empress Talissa. 0250 *Creation of PAKs *Irkens lose the ability to reproduce naturally 0400 *The Rise of Almighty Tallest Blue *Almighty Tallest Green becomes tallest 0666 * *Rumored apocalyptic event predicted to happen. 0667 * *Apocalyptic event never happens,disproved. 0750 *The War of the planet Spockiteer *War of 50 Years* 0800 *Economic despair,irken economy suffers * 0950 * *Irken economy stabilizes 1000 *The Great War of Mars *The Great Poisoning *The rise of Almighty Tallest Vak 1550 *The death of Almighty Tallest Vak *The Battle of Planet Mentio 1700 * *The Irken-Clorxian War *Discovery of the 4th dimension,5th,and 6th dimension. * 1800 *The birth of Zim *Rumors of dimensional beings begin,Dusq legends rise again * *The Dreamland War 1875 *The Domination of Bryyo *The Nightmare Dimension Conflict 1900 *Battle for Cryos *Horrible Painful Overload Day part 1 and 2 *The Irken Planet Jacker Treaty 1930 *The death of Almighty Tallest Miyuki *The Rise of Almighty Tallest Spork *The Death of Almighty Tallest Spork 1935 *Return of Nightmare Irk 1940 *The Rise of Almighty Tallest Red and Purple 1960 *Operation: Impending Doom *The Devastation of Irk 1999 *Operation: Impending Doom 2 *War of 100 Years 2009 *Fall of the Irken Empire *Restoration of the Irken Empire 2010 * *Beginning of the Robloxia Invasion *Conspiracy therories flourish,secret cults created *Tallest Larkz and Slyzor become new tallests 2012 * *Tallest Larkz and Slyzor become new tallests *Red and Purple regain command,death of Larkz and Slyzor *Fall of the Robloxia Invasion,beginning of the Irk-o-pocalypse *End of the Irk-o-pocalypse. *(Short) Restoration of the Robloxia Invasion *The Alemus war *End of the Alemus war 2013 * *Nightmare Dimension makes contact with Z-14 *Nightmare Irken race discovered. *Tesseract technology publically distributed,with the help of Invader Vex. 2014 *The Fall of the Resisty *The Growing Darkness * *Rifts become more common * *The battle of Nark * *Omniversal Collaspe discovered * *Conspiracy theories flare,present Dusq legends are formed,secret societies and religions formed * 2015 * *the Fusion War *The Day that Blaargians Hated Pink *Zendra 4 rift incident *Attack of Zirus *Rise of SICC *Looney Bin breakout *Attempted Nightmare Irken Invasion 2017 *Operation: Clean Sweep *Predicted important event * 2018 *The Battle of Entoich *The war of all the Universe *Predicted important event * *Supposed future disaster * 2021 *The era of peace *Predicted important event* Category:Irkens Category:Events Category:Fanon Category:The Irken Empire Category:Universal Fanon Category:Ancient Irkens Category:History